


Mama, wo bist du?

by SolitaryViolence



Series: Wenn du mich brauchst, komm ich zu dir [1]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: 1: idk how to translate them, Gen, Rudolf just needs a hug, Songfic, and 2: because why the hell not?, i decided to keep the lyrics in German because, this is not yet romantic nor is it yet sexual so please don’t interpret it that way, which Death is there to offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryViolence/pseuds/SolitaryViolence
Summary: “Wer bist du?”“Ich bin ein Freund.”To coin a phrase -ex parvis sæpe magnarum momenta rerum pendent.
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria & Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: Wenn du mich brauchst, komm ich zu dir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636456
Kudos: 10





	Mama, wo bist du?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an attempt to stave off the terrible writer’s block I have at present. It kinda sucks, but I’m putting it out here regardless because there’s so little fic for these two on this site. Thanks for clicking.

“ _Mama_?”

The dark hardwood floor of his bedroom is frigid against little Rudolf’s feet. His wide blue eyes flit to and fro as he frantically attempts to identify his surroundings in the blackness.

“ _Mama_?”

This second time, his plea absconds sotto voce, and he cannot mask the quiver in his voice. In his nightgown, he shudders, near paralysed by fear.

“ _Mama, wo bist du_?” he begins as his eyes well up. “ _Kannst du mich hören_?”

No answer comes. He swallows, squeezes his eyes shut, and takes a deep breath. He’s going to be brave. 

“ _Mir ist so kalt_ ,” he whispers as he cradles himself, “ _nimm mich in den Arm_.” 

He sighs in defeat, kicking at the floor and sulking. 

“ _Jeder sagt ich darf dich nicht stören_ ,” he remarks in a voice only audible to him, “ _warum kann ich nicht bei dir sein_?” 

He continues muttering to himself as he mopes over to his bed. 

“ _Mama, mein Zimmer ist nachts so finster, jetzt bin ich wach und fürchte mich_.” 

And so, he perches himself upon his (far too large) bed, hugging his knees. 

“ _Niemand streicht mir übers Haar wenn ich wein_.” 

A single tear escapes him. 

“ _Warum lässt du mich allein_?” 

In his frustration, he yells, as another tear streams down his rosy cheek. 

“ _Sie hört dich nicht, ruf nicht nach ihr_.” 

He jumps at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, whipping around to gaze upon its owner. Amidst the caliginosity, he makes out long blond hair framing a pale face, and the slight glow of crystal blue eyes staring right into his. 

“ _Wer bist du_?” 

He inquires, with a mélange of both curiosity and terror brimming his orbs. 

“ _Ich bin ein Freund_.” 

This ‘friend’ leans in a little closer, with a menacing smile upon his face. 

“ _Wenn du mich brauchst, komm ich zu dir_.” 

Abruptly, he backs away. A bewildered Rudolf grapples at his arms, tightly clinging onto him. 

“ _Bleib da_!” 

The boy shouts out in desperation. His friend returns the embrace. 

“ _Ich bleib dir nah_.” 

Reassured by these velvety words, Rudolf releases himself from his friend’s grasp. 

“ _Wenn ich mich anstreng kann ich ein Held sein_!” he asserts, beaming with childish naïveté in his eyes. “ _Gestern schlug ich eine Katze tot_!” 

His enigmatic friend chuckles, displaying his unnaturally white teeth. Rudolf giggles too, exceedingly proud of himself. 

“ _Ich kann hart und bös wie die Welt sein_!” His smile fades. “ _Doch manchmal...wär ich lieber ganz weich_.” 

He looks up at his friend with doe eyes, unresisting as he’s pulled into his lap. He rests his head upon his friend’s shoulder as he’s taken into his arms. His mother would never comfort him like this, he realises, frowning once more. 

“ _Ach Mama, ich möchte immer bei dir sein_ ,” he vents as his friend contemplatively paces the room. “ _Doch fährst du fort nimmst du mich nicht mit, und wenn du da bist schließt du dich ein_.” 

As he’s laid upon his bed, he's yet again in tears. 

“ _Warum lässt du mich allein_?” 

The figure beside him places his head in his lap and tentatively strokes his mousy hair. 

Thence, the child lets out a heavy sigh, surrendering himself to Death’s predatory embrace. 


End file.
